The invention relates to drive unit of an adjuster for a vehicle, including a motor and a gear stage provided on the output side of the motor.
Such drive units can be used for numerous applications, for example for window lifters, outside mirror adjusters, sliding roofs, or the like. For the used drive units, both brush-commutated and also electronically commutated motors are state of the art. By means of the gear stage, the speed of rotation can be reduced and at the same time the torque delivered can be increased.